spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang
Wolfgang was a playable Villain and later a Skylander in the Skylanders series as well as a recurring antagonist in the Skylanders Academy series. In the Series he is a part of the Undead Element. History Skylanders Biography Doom Raider: Wolfgang wasn't always a werewolf. He was once a handsome, brilliant musician set to marry a beautiful princess. Before the wedding, he planned to unveil his ultimate symphony to the greatest music aficionados in Skylands, convinced they would love it and instantly hail him as the best composer of all time. But they didn’t. They hated it - and even worse, it actually physically hurt when heard. Turns out Wolfgang had unintentionally discovered the musical note for pain. Being shunned like this drove Wolfgang utterly and completely mad, physically transforming him into the werewolf he is today. With the princess no longer wanting to marry him, he turned to a life of crime, terrorizing the royal subjects and using his evil music as a weapon. The Golden Queen took note of this and realized that Wolfgang could make a powerful ally, if she could control his rage and keep him in line. And that’s a pretty big "if!" Skylander: Wolfgang wasn’t always a werewolf. He was once a handsome, brilliant musician set to marry a beautiful princess. Before the wedding, he planned to unveil his ultimate symphony to all the greatest music aficionados in Skylands, convinced they would love it and instantly hail him as the best composer ever. But they didn’t. They hated it – and even worse, it actually hurt to listen to. He had unintentionally discovered the musical note for pain. Being shunned like this drove Wolfgang utterly and completely mad, physically transforming him into the werewolf he is today. With the princess no longer wanting to marry him, he turned to a life of crime, terrorizing the royal subjects and using his evil music as a weapon. The Golden Queen took note of this and realized that Wolfgang could make a powerful ally, if she could control his rage and keep him in line. But when they were both captured by the Trap Masters, Eon gave these two Super Villains a choice - either go back to a newly reformed Cloudcracker Prison or become Skylander Senseis, teaching a new generation of Imaginators their formidable battle skills as well as how to stay clear of a life of crime. They accepted the deal but first had to prove themselves by re-arranging all the books in the Academy’s library, a task which took almost two years, almost driving Wolfgang mad again. But he got through it and realized he could earn more respect as a Sensei training the Bowslinger Class than he ever could as a musician. Actions Wolfgang was a member of the Doom Raiders in Skylanders: Trap Team, seen arguing with the leader Golden Queen until he was ordered to capture Kaos. He stole Kaos from Dr. Krankcase, another Doom Raider, then brought him to the Tower of Time to take him to the future. He took over the future and made a weapon that can break anything and guarded by his henchmen, one of witch being Blaster-Tron. This was until the Skylanders came to the future and fought Wolfgang as well as ultimately trapping him. He also has a Villain Quest to help rescue the future he once ruled. Wolfgang appears in Skylanders: Lost Island. In Skylanders: Battlecast, Wolfgang is one of the main Antagonists. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Wolfgang is a playable Villain Racer in his Sub Woofer that the Skylanders have to race and defeat as well as being a part of a minigame. The same can be said for Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing and the Racing mode for Skylanders: Imaginators. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Wolfgang became a Skylander with two vereints, being Sensei and Dark Sensei. Now teaching Imaginators of the Bowslinger Class. Wolfgang also appears in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, mainly as a trappable villain. Skylanders Academy Comming Soon. Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Lost Island *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 5 The Hole Truth **Episode 6 Space Invaders **Episode 8 Pop Rocks **Episode 9 Beard Science Trivia *Wolfgang is most likely based on a few musitions and rock bands of the same name. *His evolved version and Dark verient look somewhat similer with the exeption of his trousers. *The Sky Thropy is mainly dedicated to Wolfgang. *He as a twin brother known as Sal, a possible referance to one of the musitions he is based off of. See Also *Sal Navigation Category:Werewolves Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Category:Undead Category:Necromancers Category:Sorcerers Category:Animal Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Time Manipulation Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Related to Other Sorcerers Category:Chi Wizards Category:Villains (Skylanders) Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers